Nadia
Dit artikel gaat over de vrouw in Sayids flashbacks. Voor Mikhails kat Nadia, zie katten. | Naam=Noor Abed Jazeem| Leeftijd=Onbekend| plaats=Tikrit, Salah AdDin, Irak| Status=Levend| beroep=Laboratoriumassistent| connectie=Sayids jeugdvriendin Lockes klant Gered van overvaller door Charlie| acteur=Andrea Gabriel| }} Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem is Sayids voormalig kindervriendin en lang verloren liefde. In Irak Ondanks een rijke achtergrond koos ze om lid te worden van een opstandige groep tegen Saddam Husseins regime, waardoor ze vaak gevangen genomen en ondervraagd werd door de Republican Guard. Door de promotie van Sayid naar de Informatiedienst kwam hij weer tegenover Nadia terwijl zij gevangen zat, en hij werd belast met haar ondervraging. Maar de weinige tijd die ze samen hadden bracht Sayid ertoe haar te helpen zodat men haar aantijgingen zou laten vallen. Toen zijn meerdere, Omar, hem opdroeg haar te executeren, hielp Sayid Nadia te ontsnappen. Tijdens deze poging moest Sayid Omar neerschieten toen hij hen inhaalde. Om zichzelf in te dekken, schoot Sayid zich in zijn been en hij liet Nadia ontsnappen met zijn geweer. Voordat ze ontsnapte smeekte ze angstig Sayid om met haar mee te gaan. Toen hij dat weigerde, gaf ze hem haar foto met Arabische opschrift; "You will see me in the next life, if not in this one". Na Irak De ontsnapping van Nadia lukte en later ontmoette ze Locke in Los Angeles en huurde hem in om een huis te inspecteren dat ze wou kopen. Ondanks de weinig gewisselde woorden liet ze weten dat ze niet getrouwd was. Op een gegeven moment was Nadia in Engeland waar Charlie zag dat ze beroofd werd in een steeg. Nadat hij de rover had geconfronteerd en had weggejagen, werd hij bedankt door Nadia en ze vertelde dat een aantal mensen hadden gezien wat was gebeurd maar gewoon doorliepen. Ze vertelde hem dat hij een held was en dat niemand hem dat mocht tegenspreken. Charlie refereerde later aan dit moment als één van de beste van zijn leven. Haar verblijfplaats werd later gebruikt als een lokmiddel van de CIA om Sayid met hen te laten meewerken. Uiteindelijk vertelden ze Sayid dat Nadia werkte in Irvine, Californië, VS als een laborant in een medisch onderzoeksbedrijf. Later, op het Eiland, vertelde Sayid aan Rousseau dat Nadia dood was door zijn schuld, maar hij vertelde nooit de bron van deze informatie, hoe ze stierf of hoe hij er iets mee te maken had. Trivia * Irvine, waar volgens de CIA Nadia was, is een stad in Orange County, Californië, net buiten Los Angeles. Irvine ligt vlak naast Tustin, waar Locke werkte in een dozenbedrijf. * Tijdens de zoektocht van Sayid naar Nadia kwam hij door Engeland. Nadia was even in Engeland en werd daar gered door Charlie. * Nadia vertrok uit Irak voor 1997, omdat Sayid haar al zeven jaar aan het zoeken was. * Nadia kocht haar huis voordat John Locke verlamd raakte, niet later dan ongeveer 2000. * Noor betekent "licht" in het Arabisch. * Nadia betekent "zacht" en "teer" in het Arabisch. * Nadia deelt haar voornaam, Noor, met de heldin uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog Noor Inayat Khan, die ook, net als Nadia, een opstandeling was. Onbeantwoorde vragen * Leeft Nadia nog, of is ze dood? In aflevering 9 van het vierde seizoen (The Shape Of Things To Come) zien we in een flashforward dat Sayid Nadia ten grave draagt. ** Waarom vertelde Sayid aan Rousseau dat ze dood was? * Voor welk medisch bedrijf werkt of werkte Nadia? * Waarom was Nadia in Engeland? Nadia Categorie:Sayids flashbackpersonages Categorie:Lockes flashbackpersonages Categorie:Charlies flashbackpersonages Categorie:Personages